The invention relates to a radiation recording medium which is capable of permanently recording a radiation pattern or image impressed on its surface. This recording is in the form of a positive transparency.
Previous efforts to provide a permanent recording of incident radiation using radiation responsive conductive materials have not been able to provide a permanent record that is immediately available. For example, the recording medium of U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,613 of Tamai et al. provided a latent image stored in a photoconductive material. This stored image was made available only after subsequent electrolytic processing of the recording medium. The recording medium of U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,160 of Dinhobel et al. provided a stored image in the form of electric fields stored within the photoconductive recording medium. These stored fields and attendant mechanical distortion were rendered visible by the use of subsidiary viewing equipment. Neither of these recording techniques provided a permanent recorded image available immediately after the recording process as in the present invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a radiation image recording medium in which a permanent recording is available for viewing by conventional means without further processing.